


Is America Even a Knowledgeable Gamer?

by CrystalFlame360



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFlame360/pseuds/CrystalFlame360
Summary: Is America even a knowledeable gamer? That's what Italy wonders when the American gets certain genres for franchises wrong. Also, why did England give Italy coals? Another question for the ages. Just...really random gamer stuff. I was bored!





	Is America Even a Knowledgeable Gamer?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! May I ask you a question? What do you get when you have a Hetalian, who just so happens to be a Gamer, and who desperately wants to play a certain RPG, well, J-RPG to be exact, and is bored? You get this story. I have no idea why I thought this would be funny, but it's written now, and I'm posting it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this odd "humour" fic, and I also hope that nobody gets offended.
> 
> No flames please, if you think it could be better, recommend improvements, as well as what was good, and what was bad.
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own Hetalia, or its characters; it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I also do not own any of the franchises mentioned in this story.
> 
> Also, I am aware that facts may be wrong, well, about game genres anyway...you'll see why at the ending author's notes.

England was _really_ bored; so bored, that he thought he'd pay Italy a visit.

Standing outside of the Italian's front door, he braced himself. Why was he heading to an Axis' house again? Oh yeah, the Brit had nothing better to do with his time.

Ringing the doorbell, he glanced down at his plate of coals - I mean scones - that he was planning on giving to the wimpy nation. He figured that he needed to educate the Italian on real food - not that Italy's food wasn't good or anything, it was delicious; England just didn't want to admit that.

Hearing the door opening, the blonde looked up to be greeted with, "Dude, whatcha doin' here?!" asked the all to familiar cheery, loud voice of 'fatass' (well, that was what England referred to him as, most people just call him Alfred F. Jones, USA, America, you get it).

"I would like to ask you the same thing," England replied. "Where is Italy?"

"Dunno," America shrugged.

"You are in his house, you idiot!"

"Oh yeah," the younger nation chuckled. "He's gone to get a video game from his room. We were playing the game I brought along, but he found it too freaky."

"What were you playing?" The Briton asked, raising an eyebrow. He was just curious.

"Resident Evil, the first one. I bought a PlayStation off of eBay; worth every penny."

"OK, I will just leave you then. Will you do me a favour and give these to Italy?"

"Sure thing!"

And with that, England left, as America shut the door.

Looking down at what England had given him, the blonde couldn't help but wonder, why did England want him to give Italy coals? Hmm, winter was coming up, maybe that was it.

"America, who was at the door?" Italy asked, as he was coming down the stairs.

"Eyebrows," America replied, as he handed Italy the coals.

"England?"

"Yup," the American entered the living room, with the Italian following.

"Why did he give me coals?"

"Dunno. Did you find a game that we'd both enjoy?"

"Si," Italy replied, cheerfully, as he placed England's gift on the table. "Here!" he proudly presented a game called 'Final Fantasy IX.'

"Umm, no," America took the game out of Italy's hand, and placed it on the table next to the plate of coals. "I'm in more of an RPG mood."

"But, that is an RPG."

"No, I wanna play something else."

"OK, what do you have in mind?"

"Silent Hill! That's a brilliant RPG!"

"No! That's a horror game, not an RPG! Final Fantasy IX is an RPG, Japan gave it me for my birthday last year! Why don't we play that?"

"Because, Final Fantasy is a psychological horror series; it would scare you senseless."

"But, America -!"

"Shush, let's play," he replied, as he inserted the game into the disc cover thing (haven't seen a PS1 in a while, I can't be bothered with Google).

"But, I've played Final Fantasy before, and it was a cute game, not scary at all."

"I know my games, Italy."

The Italian may need to have a word with Japan. It was getting a little cold, maybe the Italian could put England's coal to use for the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I am aware that the story had no punchline or whatever, but I couldn't think of a good ending. 
> 
> Yeah, I am also aware that Resident Evil is a survival horror game, Silent Hill is a psychological horror game, and Final Fantasy IX is a J-RPG; so, if you hadn't gathered, America getting the facts wrong was the terrible joke. Sorry ^_^ Man, this fic was bad. I really wanna play FFIX, but my PS2 is gone, whelp. 
> 
> And sorry if you don't play games and you stumble upon this and find it confusing.
> 
> Improvements are appreciated, please tell me what I did right, wrong and how I can improve. If you would like, you could also favourite this fic. R&R and thanks for reading!


End file.
